Escape
by x.emostrawberry.x
Summary: Matt tries to convince Mello to escape, even if it's only for one night...their last night. However, things turn out a bit different than the two genii would have expected. Not a song-fic, though based off/inspired by the song 'The Great Escape'.


Disclaimer:

Seeing as there are no scenes of graphic Matt/Mello smex, you can safely conclude that Death Note is still the property of Obha and Obata. _Sigh_. A fangirl can still dream though. Also, I don't own the song _The Great Escape _by Boys Like Girls; just manipulating it and Death Note for my dark purposes, and to feed the masses.

* * *

Escape

"Hey, Mels?" the red-haired teen lounging across the couch asked. He had one hand draped over the back of the couch, and in his other hand was a small Nintendo DS. A half smoked cigarette hung out of the corner of his mouth, and a pair of orange-tinted goggles covered his eyes.

The blonde teen the redhead was addressing, known simply as 'Mello' to the world, grunted in response, not taking his eyes off the softly glowing LCD monitors of the several laptops arranged in a semi-circle in front of him.

The redhead gazed at the back of his friend's head, taking a long drag from his cigarette, before speaking again. "So I was thinking, Mels," the teen started, ignoring the derisive snort from the blonde. "Yes, _thinking_ Mels," the redhead replied, taking another drag from the almost gone cigarette.

There was another short pause. "Mello," the red-haired teen said suddenly, in a solemn tone, "Let's escape." In the sudden thick silence that descending, the smoker ground the butt of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, quickly placing another one between his lips and expertly lighting it. Taking a long drag and slowly exhaling it, he waited for his friend's reply.

Mello, who had stopped his typing, half-turned in his seat to stare incredulously at his friend who had pulled out his DS and was rapidly mashing the small buttons, the game's obnoxious music filling the silence. "Escape?" scoffed the blonde, "Seriously, man. What do they put in those things?" Turning back to the screens, the blonde murmured, "We can't escape Matt, This is the only way to defeat Kira and avenge L and beat Near. We _have_ to do this. _I_ have to do this."

The redhead didn't reply, but the sound of his DS abruptly stopped, and the clacking of keys filled the room again. Finally, with a nearly inaudible sigh, Matt stood up and stubbed out his cigarette in the closest ashtray.

"Come on, Mels," Matt whispered, long arms wrapped around the back of the chair and the other teen's chest, head buried in the deep golden hair, "Just one night?" The words 'our last night,' hung unspoken between the two. An unwanted truth unwilling to be acknowledged.

After several minutes, the blonde relaxed slightly, and with something akin to a sigh, Mello caved in, muttering gruffly, "Alright, alright. No need to use that kicked-puppy look. Let's go."

The redhead released his friend with a big smile, before running to get his car keys. Returning to Mello's side, the redhead grabbed his friend by the hand, and promptly dragged him out the door and down the stairs toward where his red car was parked.

o/O\o

And in a way, they did escape. Matt and Mello spent the few hours before dusk and the rest of the night making up their lost child and teen hood, strolling through the local park, drinking, dancing, and _living_.

By the end of the night, when the two semi-drunk, best-friends- turned-lovers tumbled into bed, kidnapping Takada to get to Kira was the farthest thing in their pleasure-filled minds. They had escaped; living stolen hours of a borrowed life, free.

o/O\o

But since all good things must come to an end, the golden afternoon found Matt and Mello moving around their small flat, dousing everything in any form of liquor they could find, be it beer, wine or rubbing alcohol, Matt with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Mello snapping off pieces of a chocolate bar.

As the sun began to descend below the horizons again, the dying star drew shadows around the two teens, each standing beside their respective vehicles, about to commit a suicide mission to unwittingly give 'N' the vital evidence to condemning Kira.

Side by side, the two new lovers watched the flaming star vanish slowly, bathing everything it an unearthly crimson glow. When the sun finally disappeared, the blonde teen reached out and grabbed the redhead's hand, pulling him in swiftly for a swift searing kiss chocolate and cigarette smoke and something purely Matt and chaos; so similar to their relationship.

All too soon, Mello let go of the redhead, and hopped on his bike, stroking a gloved thumb across kiss-bruised lips. With that last gesture, the blonde gunned his bike and roared away; to Takada, to death, to freedom. The quiet murmur of "I love you, take care, see you in a bit," blending and echoing in the near empty parking lot.

The whispered "I love you too, Mihael Keehl," would never be heard by the one it was meant for, as the redhead gazed at the retreating figure of his love. Sighing softly, Matt tossed his stilling glowing cigarette butt into the alcohol soaked building behind him, slid into his car and leaving the silent abandoned lot as the only witness to their secrets, behind. The blaze consumed the empty flat, the heat from the fire making the bricks almost glow, plumes of gray-black smoke curling up from the half open windows, destroying all evidence of the two ill-fated teens.

o/O\o

When Mello saw the broken image of Matt (his best friend, redhead, gaming, smoker, dog loyal Matt, _his_ Matt, Goddammit!) slumped beside the wreckage of his car, a faint smile on his lips and the dying cigarette falling to the ground, something inside him just curled up and died, exploded into a trillion pieces, shattered into a billion fragments of brittle ice.

All he did was whisper a sorrowful, "I'm sorry...Mail," hoping beyond hope that the redhead would somehow be able to hear it, and understand. Later, when Kira's heart attack struck, the blonde felt almost at peace, as if this were just the delayed heartbreak. And when he swerved into the abandoned church, all he could think of were the memories of last night, _their_ last night, and feel a kind of happiness.

As he died, alone in a small ruined church going up in flames, he whispered to the hazy smoke, so similar to the wisps of cigarette smoke, "We never could escape, Matt... It was always a do or die thing...and we never gave up the fight... But in a way, we're finally free...

So Mihael Keehl died, unknown to the world at large, another of Kira's victims. Died in a pyre of flames, died to defeat Kira, died...with a slight genuine smile on his scarred angelic face. Free.

_We are finally free...tonight._

* * *

**A/N:** So... I thought the ending got really sappy, but I was kinda in a depressed mood when I wrote this, and it sort of reflected in Matt and Mello's more sappy lines, and the poetic ending. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, R&R, the works. Check out my other stories too, if you have time. Later. ~Hal


End file.
